


Man-Made Monster

by Starthewolf1106



Series: Your House Is Not A Home [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Trigger warning for Gore, child abuse, child rape, and the death of a minor...Yep, I'm going extra dark for this one.





	Man-Made Monster

The monster silently growled at the humans in front of it. They chattered and wandered around his territory, looking for it. 

These humans were different. They held more power, and they were more at ease in dangerous environments. Like him, they weren't entirely human.

The one with the glowy hands was a mutant. The large one with the missing eye an axe was a god. The one with the shield was genetically altered, and smelled too much like ice and water.

There were humans with them, however.

Despite being covered in metal, the red-and-gold one was still human. Same thing with the one with wings. There was an archer, and there was an assassin. 

Despite their skills, they were still human.

The metal one was fidgeting with a device. It looked over to it's companions, before flipping a switch. A sharp ringing filled the cavern, and the monster let out a screech of pain.

Some of the humans jumped at the proximity of the sound; seemingly unbothered by the noise.

Stumbling, the monster howled and attacked.

Dark shadows filled it's vision, but it was used to them. The harsh ringing echoed throughout it's skull, driving out any thought. Instead, the monster relied on instinct and power. 

Blindly slashing and striking out at anything that came to close, it took down some of its attackers.

The one with the shield was down, his shield on the ground a few feet away. The one with wings lunged at it, but it took him down. The assassin and the archer put up a fight, but the monster was able to subdue them, too.

Tearing open the armor of the red-and-gold human, the monster threw them against the massive god running towards it.

Kicking and screeching, the monster fought with a blind rage until all of its attackers were on the ground. 

Running, it smashed everything just to try and get the noise to stop. When that didn't work, it threw itself at the nearby walls, attempting to silence the ringing. 

Soon the screeches turned to agonized screams. Uncanny sounds filled the ears of the injured humans, making them flinch.

Rolling on the concrete floor in blinded agony, the monster felt something crunch. Just as soon as it had occured, the ringing was gone, leaving the monster dazed and in pain.

The humans were still down, either unconscious or too badly injured to continue. Then, the one with glowy hands stood up.

She looked it in its hollow eyes, and lifted her hand. Red mist filled the monster's vision as it was transported back to a distant memory.

_A cold house greeted Wanda as she entered the creature's mind. The walls seemed cold and barren, and the ceiling looming threateningly overhead._

_Confused, Wanda wondered what she was doing here. Was this where the creature was born?_

_Turning, she moved steadily through the massive, yet silent, house. She looked in rooms, and peered through tainted windows. Rain beat heavily on the stained glass, blotting out any image of the outdoors. Each door leading out was locked, and every window reinforced._

_Feeling trapped, Wanda explored every room. Each room was devoid of life. Sharp yelling was heard from upstairs, so she quickly traveled up the carpeted stairs._

_An obviously drunk man was stumbling through the halls. A dark aura dulled the light wherever he went, leaving behind nothing but horror._

_Flinching away, Wanda felt nothing but fear and resentment._

_"Who is this, and why does the monster hate it so much?" She asked herself, travelling through the halls._

_As she moved, the feelings of anxious anticipation and paranoid fear grew stronger. She felt unsafe here, like something was always about to strike._

_A door to the right opened slightly. Pausing, Wanda watched as a small child crept out._

_He was pale and thin, his eyes wide and scared. His body was bruised, and he limped with each step._

_Looking around, the child seemed to be as afraid of her. Small tears threated to spill from the child's eyes, and Wanda instinctively went to comfort him. His curly brown hair was long and unkept, parts of it torn out. His clothes looked like they were roughly pulled down, only to be hastily pulled back up. The horrifying implications of this cause Wanda to feel protective._

_As soon as she touched the child, however, a feeling of boiling fury and cold rage filled her. Anger unlike anything she ever felt hummed through her veins, drowning out every good thing._

_"How could such a tiny being have so much hate?" She wondered, her hand flinching back._

_Fear, sorrow, grief and pain showed on the boy's face, and Wanda could feel the betrayal radiate off of him._

_Struck with sudden realization, Wanda pulled back._

_"This is the monster." She realized, her breathing labored. The creature they had been fighting was nothing more than a child, broken by a different monster of the worst variety._

_Shaking her head, she followed suit. The child was good at hiding, good at staying out of sight._

_"Too good." She mumbled to herself._

_Unfortunately, the monster was prowling the halls, and no amount of skill could've saved the child as he was spotted by the dark being._

_Wanda watched as the child was beaten and pinned against the wall, screaming and crying. She closed her eyes and turned away as the real monster mounted the child._

_A distant, deafening sound was heard. The sharp bang of a gun echoed throughout their minds as the ground beneathe her began to fade._

_Blinding pain threatened to drown her as everything collapsed around them._

_Wanda launched herself towards the child and cradled him close. She whispered sweet nothings as black overtook them._

_As the child melted into her touch, she couldn't help but wonder when the last time this poor child had felt the touch of someone who didn't want to hurt him; felt the love and care that every creature deserved._

Gasping, Wanda stumbled back and into Natasha's arms. She caught her, and a an injured Clint embraced her in a hug.

Wiggling out of his hold, she turned to see the man-made monster with a gunshot wound right above it's heart. 

Gasping, the child met her gaze. As he collapsed to the filthy sewer floor, Wanda couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the monster. 

"It wasn't his fault." She whispered. She felt like she was underwater as Natasha and Clint led her towards the exit. The others were already getting treated for their injuries.

Looking back at the small, broken body on the floor, she saw him look at her one last time.

The look he gave her in his dying breath was one of acceptance. 

This wasn't the first time he died, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this four-part work.


End file.
